Une autre fin
by Topie
Summary: Et si on faisait une autre fin à l'anime ? Une fin plus .... EdXWin ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Topie

**Manga :** Fullmetal Alchemist, le film

**Genre :** Romance, humour (je vais essayer ) pas trop d'action

**Rating :** T/PG-13

**Couple :** Edward/Winry

**Disclamer :** les perso sont pas à moi, les lieux non plus et bla bla bla, la chanson habituelle, je ne touche rien à part mon plaisir de lire les reviews alors n'hésitez pas !

**Légende :**_pensée_, action, **_(mes commentaires), _(commentaires de Sushite)didascalies**

**Résumé :**L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Edward et Alphonse soient rentrés, vers la fin du film. Que ce serait-il passé si un passager clandestin s'était embarqué dans l'avion avec eux ?

**Notes :** Au départ je prévois un one-shot en deux ou trois chapitres mais peut-être une suite si je suis inspirée et n'oubliez pas que je suis fan des happy end

MERCI à ma beta testeuse Sushite !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Une autre fin**_

Edward et Alphonse regardaient la porte, les yeux pleins d'espoir tournés vers le ciel quant un bruit de ferrailles se fit entendre. Une armure sortit difficilement de l'engin volant, marchant avec automatisme. Ni une ni deux, les deux frères Elric s'élancèrent pied en avant vers l'armure. Celle-ci leva les yeux et cria un « Arrêtez !!! » d'une voix trop aigue pour une armure. Edward en tomba par terre tout comme son frère. Ils affichaient des mines étonnées et perplexes.

**Armure, en s'effondrant :** Fichue armure !

Les militaires ici présents la mirent en joue mais Ed s'interposa.

**Ed :** Attendez !

Puis il se retourna, son poing métallique menaçant brandit en avant. Il arracha la tête de l'armure et découvrit…..

**Ed et Al :** WINRY !!!???

**Winry, les frappant de sa clé :** Vous avez osez partir sans moi ! Si je ne m'étais pas cachée, je ne vous aurai jamais revu ! Ed, tu m'avais dit que tu resterais ! J'étais si contente de te revoir !

**Ed :** Mais Winry, tu te rends compte que tu ne pourra plus jamais rentrer dans notre monde ! Dépêche toi d'embarquer, on va relancer la machine pour te ramener.

**Winry :** Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne partirais pas sans vous !

**Al :** Comment on fait ? Il faut détruire la porte.

Edward était en colère. D'un geste soudain il prit Winry sur son épaule **_(genre sac à patates)_** et commença a avancer vers l'appareil.

**Al, criant :** Ed attends ! Si on le renvoie ils ont devoir refaire face aux créatures de la Porte !

L'alchimiste d'acier s'arrêta et Winry arrêta de la mitrailler de coups de clé. Ils se regardèrent puis Winry gênée tourna la tête. Elle était encore un empêchement pour eux, une gêne, un problème. Elle essaya de descendre mais Ed la tenait fermement. Il se retourna en soupirant et refit le chemin inverse. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son amie dans les bras il voulut la faire descendre mais le fait qu'elle essayait déjà lui donna beaucoup trop d'élan et elle finit … dans les bras de Ed ! Cette fois, ils rougirent tous les deux et Ed la lâcha. Manque de bol, elle était tombée par terre. Elle se releva fulminante sa clé serrée dans la main. Mais des pleurs détournèrent son attention. Noah sanglotait sur le corps de l'Alphonse de ce monde. **_(Alors je vous préviens, je fais parti du club anti-Rose, mais je vais essayer de pas trop massacrer son double parce que j'en ai besoin pour la scène de l'enterrement, très émouvante dans l'anime selon moi, je vais la modifier un peu )_(en même temps, je préfère (à la limite) Noah à rose, ça doit être à cause des cheveux.)**

**Al :** Alors c'est lui. Si j'avais mon âge réel je serais comme ça….On dirait…on dirait presque qu'il est mort pour me laisser la place, comme si l'une des deux doubles devait mourir pour que l'autre vive.

**Ed :** Peut-être. En tout cas moralement il te ressemblait un peu. Voici Noah. Elle est le double de Rose.

Noah ne leva même pas la tête en entendant son nom. Alphonse était mort à cause d'elle ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça !

Les militaires tout autour avait soit commencé à s'en aller soit s'était approché pour mieux regarder Al, Winry et le bras d'Edward **_(les bêtes de foires de l'autre monde )_( XD, c'est mieux que le cirque de Monte-carlo !)**

**Ed :** Bon et bien….rentrons chez nous !

**Al :** Chez nous…ça fait bizarre que tu dises ça.

Winry se sentait un peu exclue **(Tiens, ça me fait penser que mwa aussi j'me sens exclue avec mes amis en ce moment !!! --' aucun rapport !) **en voyant les deux frères partir. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir ! Elle était une idiote ! Elle pensait qu'Ed tenait à elle ! Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. **(J'ai les yeux en feu ! Attention à mes lunettes ! mdr, je sais pu si tu te souviens… c'était hier) _(oui oui me souviens lol, imagine Winry avec des lunettes…trop zarb !)_**

**Ed, se retournant :** Tu viens ?

Elle sécha rapidement ses yeux et courut les rejoindre.

**Ed :** Noah ?

**Noah :** Non….

**Ed, avec un regard compatissant :** D'accord…au revoir !

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans une rue tous les trois.

**Winry : **Tu habites où ?

**Ed :** Eh bien…..j'habitais avec Alphonse dans une maison en ville. Mais je pense qu'il y a de la place pour nous trois. Alphonse, ça te plairait de travailler dans les fusées et tous les trucs qui ont permis de faire décoller l'avion ?

**Al :** Ouais ça serait génial ! Et puis on le ferait à deux, comme pour l'alch…

**Ed, lui mettant la main sur la bouche :** Mieux vaut ne pas le prononcer.

Winry, la tête basse : Et …. Et moi ?

**Ed, se grattant la tête et réfléchissant :** Tu pourrais nous aider à ranger la maison, refaire ma prothèse et …AIE !

**Winry, veine sur la tempe :** Je ne suis pas une femme de ménage **(Genre monsieur est servi… et tout XD !)**! Petit …

**Ed :** Qui tu traites de petit ?!?!? Laisses-moi finir au moins ! Je disais donc que tu pourrais monter un truc d'automail (meca greffe), c'est tout nouveau dans ce monde, tu gagnerais une fortune ! Et en plus tu es la plus douée !

**Winry, rougissant :** Euh…oui pourquoi pas…

Ed s'arrêta devant une petite maison en centre-ville.

**Ed :** Voila ! C'est ici que nous vivrons !

Il leur fit visiter la maison et les répartis dans les chambres. Edward prépara le repas.

**Ed, en mangeant :** Il va falloir s'organiser, surtout si Winry veut monter sa boutique. Oh ! Il faudrait aussi t'acheter des vêtements… et à toi aussi Al, je pense que ceux d'Alphonse sont encore trop grands pour toi.

**Al :** J'ai repéré quelques boutiques en passant, donne moi de quoi payer et j'irai. Tu devrais accompagner Winry.

**Winry :** Oh …euh ce n'est pas la peine

**Ed :** Il y a un peu trop de tensions ces jours-ci et puis les militaires pourraient s'en prendre à toi. Je t'accompagnerais.

**Winry : **Tu connais un endroit où on peut trouver de la ferraille ? C'est pour les automails.

Ed acquiesça. Le reste du repas fut silencieux, puis Al et Winry s'installèrent dans leur chambre respective pendant que Edward faisait la vaisselle. **(Quoi ?! Ed fait la vaisselle ?! OO mouhahaha je suis en train de l'imaginer avec un tablier rose !!) _(XD ! Avec un tablier rose…je crois que je ferais une allusion à ça dans la suite, Ed boligé d'en porter un avec sa tête des mauvais jours ) _**Il monta voir son frère et le trouva en train de bookiner les livres du défunt sur les fusées. Ses anciennes affaires étaient dans un carton, à l'entrée.

**Ed :**_Il faudra le rendre à sa famille._

Puis il s'approcha de la chambre de Winry dont la porte était entrouverte. Winry était assise par terre, tournée vers la fenêtre et dos à lui.

**Winry, murmurant :** Je ne reverrais plus jamais mamie Pinako…ni Ren…ni toutes les personnes que je connaissais et qui avaient confiance en moi. Je me sens inutile ici, pourquoi je suis venue ? J'aurai dû rester là-bas, je suis un boulet pour Edward…

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement mais deux bras, l'un doux et chaud, l'autre froid et dur, l'enlacèrent. Edward posa sa tête sur son épaule, joue contre joue. Il sentit des gouttes lui mouiller la joue.

**(Là, j'ai les poils de bras qui se hérissent) _(Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, trop chouuuu )_**

**Ed, avec une voix chaude et compatissante : **Winry !

Et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et continua à pleurer en silence.

**Ed :** Je suis désolé Winry, c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais dû rentrer …

**Winry, le front posé sur le torse de l'alchimiste :** Non … non je voulais vraiment rester. Le choix était très difficile mais je …

**Ed :** Pourquoi, Winry ?

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

**Winry :** Je préfère ne pas en parler s'il te plait…_J'aurais l'air maligne si je te disais que je t'aime, tu prendrais un air gêné pour me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque._

(**J'ai toujours les poils de bras qui se hérissent, mais en plus j'ai les poils de dos la ! (et oui, je suis glabre des jambes XD)) _(Mdr toi alors ! T'inquiète je vais en faire pleins des scènes comme ça !)_**

Ils restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes quand la sonnette d'entrée lâcha son joli « Ding Dong ! ». Edward, gêné s'excusa et alla ouvrir la porte. Winry sécha ses larmes et se leva pour aller voir (la curiosité est un vilain défaut ).

Edward consolait Noah, sa robe (pas à Ed hein ?) était pleine de sang.

**Noah :** Ils…ils ont dit que l'enterrement aurait lieu…après-demain.

**Ed :** Merci Noah. Tu veux rester ? J'ai donné la chambre qu'on t'avais prêté à Winry mais vous pourrez dormir dans la même pièce, elle est assez grade je pense.

**Winry :** Viens Rose, on va t'enlever cette robe. Et après on ira faire les boutiques avec Ed. N'est-ce pas ? (elle appuya méchamment sur la dernière phrase en regardant le concerné). _Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin d'être consolée._

Elle emmena Noah dans la chambre et lui prépara une robe pour sa sortie de douche (la sang ça colle). Edward était resté planté quelques minutes abasourdi, puis un sourire sur les lèvres, il se prépara à sa sortir, laissant de l'argent et des clés à son frère.

**Ed :**_Alphonse….Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'avais tellement manqué !_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par les filles, surtout Winry puisqu'elle le tirait violement par la main.

**Winry :** Allez Ed, on y va ! _Je lui tiens la main !_

**Ed :** euh … _C'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé dans la chambre._

Winry débordait de gaieté, elle faisait tout pour occuper Noah (je marque Rose à chaque fois c'est horrible !). Elle la tirait par une main d'un magasin à une autre l'aidant à choisir des robes, puis les donnant à Ed pour qu'il paye et joue le portier . Le premier achat de Noah fut une robe blanche, longue, avec des froufrous en bas (la robe de l'enterrement). Elle lui faisait penser à Alphonse.

Et c'est au bout de 2h de torture pour Ed qu'ils rentrèrent. Noah alla se coucher en remerciant chaleureusement ses amis, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Ed lui porta ses paquets quand il remarqua que Winry n'avait rien acheté.

**Ed :**_Ah celle-là ! Elle s'est occupée de Rose pour u'elle oublie sa peine, et tout ça sans se préoccuper d'elle-même ! Elle est si gentille. Et si belle quand elle sourit. Et quand elle parle d'automails ! Ces étoiles dans ses yeux ! Claque mentale puis douche froide mentale Faut vraiment que j'arrête là ! _

**(Vilain petit pervers…XD auto-punition à ce que je vois mdr !)**

Il monta voir Alphonse, une question lui trottait dans la tête.

**Ed :** Al ?

**Al, levant les yeux de son livre : **Oui nii-san ?

**Ed :** Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as parlé de Winry quand on était sur l'avion, avant que je le coupe ?

**Al :** Tu vois vraiment pas ?

**Ed :** Bein…

**Al : **Je vais t'expliquer. Ca devrait pas être au petit frère d'expliquer ça au grand ! Tu te souviens quand tu es revenu ? Winry t'as sauté au cou, qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti à ce moment ? Et quand Winry était toute excitée pour aller faire les courses à quoi tu pensais en la voyant ? Et quand elle répare ton automail en brassière….

**( La, je rigole bêtement genre « Hihihihihi ! ») _(Tu verras la prochaine fois qu'elle le réparera…)_**

**Ed :** C'est bon, stop les détails ! Et ça veut dire quoi tout ce que tu m'a dit ?

**Al :** Tu es amoureux de Winry !

**Ed, regardant de tout côtés, inquiet :** Ca va pas de dire ça à voix haute ! Et si elle avait entendu !

**Al, un sourire moqueur :** Nii-san, tu as 18 ans, il serait temps que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure sinon elle va te filer enter les doigts !

**Ed :** Mais comment t'arrive à sortir ça à ton âge !

**Al :** J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir dans mon armure. En parlant de ça, je l'ai gardée, regarde !

Il la lui montra d'un signe de tête.

**Ed :** Bon, il faut que j'emmène Winry acheter des trucs, a plus !

Plus tard, au magasin :

**Winry :** Alors tu en dis quoi ?

**Ed :**_Quelles jambes ! _Ca va.

Winry retourna dans la cabine essayer un nouveau pantalon qu'elle accompagna d'un joli haut.

**Winry :** Et là ?

**Ed :**_Bave intérieurement. _Ca va.

(**Je sais pas si j'ai froid, mais j'ai toujours des frissons )**

Elle rentra dans la cabine une dernière fois et à peine le rideau fermé, le nez d'Ed saigna abondamment.

**(Vieux perverrrrrrrrrs !!! kyaaaaah !)**

**Winry, toute souriante :** C'est bon, j'ai fini !

**Ed à Winry, donnant les vêtements à la vendeuse :** Et ça va me coûter combien ?

**Winry, le menaçant _(z'avez vu les progrès ? Elle ne le tape plus !)_ :** C'est pas une question à poser quand on propose de payer !

**Vendeuse :** 6542.57 Marks (on va dire que c'est des Marks et que le prix est exorbitant)

**Ed, la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol :** HEIN ? Winry ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me ruiner !

**Winry, lui posant les paquets dans les bras :** C'était sous-entendus !

Elle marchait toute contente dans la rue, avec juste un petit sac au bras tandis que le fullmetal en portait….6 !

**Ed :** Toute cette souffrance qu'elle garde au fond d'elle pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Tous ces sacrifices….

Il déposa les affaires dans le salon et vit Winry concentrée sur une montre, avec une photo de ses parents. C'était à son tour de lui changer les idées. Il détacha ses cheveux (à elle) avec douceur et posa la tête sur son épaule.

**(Brrr… froid polaire… pourtant je rougis tellement c'est mignon !!!) _(so kawaiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai vraiment hésiter pour cetet scène parce que ça ressemble pas tellement à Ed, je pensais même mettre Al, juste pour rendre Ed jaloux )_**

**Ed :** T'as faim ?..._Al a raison, il faut que je me bouge pour la garder !_

Winry se sentit rougir version tomate au soleil !**(mmm… les bons fruits du sud… vive les tomates… enfin perso je préfère la salade XD)** Edward avait le don de les mettre dans des situations ambiguës tout en gardant un air enfantin sur le visage !

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai fait cette fic ? Parce que j'étais dégoûtée qu'à la fin du film Edward et Winry ne finissent pas ensemble ! J'ai donc réécris la fin, à ma manière. 

Reviews !!

Topie


	2. Chapter 2

**Légende :**_pensée_, action, **_(mes commentaires), _(commentaires de Sushite), didascalies**

**Résumé :**L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Edward et Alphonse soient rentrés, vers la fin du film. Que ce serait-il passé si un passager clandestin s'était embarqué dans l'avion avec eux ?

**Réponses aux reviews : **Wahou ! J'en ai eu plein pour un premier chapitre !!!

**Vivelespseudosextralongs, Lou** et **Sabine : **Ca fait plaisir de luire des coms comme ceux là !

**Lara Timquogni **: Tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Noah est mieux que Rose en caractère. Mais bon elle se ressemblent physiquement, donc je peux pas m'empêcher certains trucs Mais t'inquiète, dans cette fic, elle est pas méchante. Y aurai juste un gros malentendu

**Fmaetmoi : **Et ouais ! Edo devient câlin, des fois j'aimerais être à la place de Winry dans ma fic mais bon c'est de la fiction tout ça, snif

**Lilou5500** : Une fic FMA signée Topie sans Ed/Win n'existe et n'existera jamais voyons !

**Radiklement : **« chanter la pomme » je connaissais pas cette expression mdr, elle est pas mal , je l'utiliserai peut-être dans la fic, enfin si t'es d'accord. Pour ton idée de compétition…je pense pas que ça colle avec le personnage de Noah, par contre elles peuvent s'imaginer certaines choses chacune de leur côté . Et soigne-toi bien surtout ! J'ai besoin de tes encouragements hurlés à pleins poumons !

**SG1 FMA DC **: Bah d'un côté Ed a 18ans alors il a le droit d'avoir plus de pensées perverses qu'à 16

* * *

Bonne lecture ! Au fait, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre de FMA (68) ? Ca présage rien de bon pour Winry ! J'ai peur pour le couple EdXWin !!!!!

* * *

_**Une autre fin, chapitre 2  
**_

Al déboula dans les escaliers avec fracas.

**Al :** Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Ed c'est toi qui fais la cuisine !

Ed n'eut pas le temps de protester que son petit frère avait noué un tablier rose autour de sa taille. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère pendant que Winry était pliée de rire. Au moins, elle souriait. Ed l'attrapa par la main et la tira vers lui.

**Ed, un peu blagueur :** Toi, tu viens m'aider !

**Winry, riant :** Nan ! Mais Ed ! Aaaattention !

Elle atterrit dans ses bras **_(comme par magie, que c'est beau la magie des fics)_**. C'est le moment que choisi Al pour revenir :

**Al :** J'ai faim dépêch…..Ouhla ! Ca devient chaud par ici ! **(chaud, chaud les haricots XD)**

Ed, super en rogne, lui lança une éponge à la figure après que Winry ait retrouvé son équilibre, puis ils se mirent à l'œuvre et le repas fut près en un rien de temps.

Al était remonté à l'étage pendant ce temps. Il rangea ses livres éparpillés partout dans la chambre mais un drame eut lieu …. sa manche se déchira !

**_(ohhhhhhh air horrifiée)_(Oh mon dieu, vite, appelez Jean-Paul Gautier !)**

**Al :** Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ….

Il regarda l'état de sa manche et constata qu'elle était trop petite. Il se changea mais tous ses vêtements ne lui allaient plus de trois centimètres environ. Il descendit donc un peu colère demander des explications à son frère chéri :

**Al :** Ed ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? Tu t'es vengé sur mes vêtements parce que je t'ai dit que t'étais fou amoureux de Winry ? Nan mais regarde ! Il faut que je refasse toute ma garde-robe !

**Ed, avec la même tête que quand on lui dit qu'il est petit :** Je ne suis pas amoureux de Winry !

**(J'ai envie de dire…myyyyyyyyyyytho !)**

A ces mots, Winry baissa la tête. Elle interrompit son mouvement puis le termina, en posant le verre sur la table. Elle faisait comme si les paroles de Ed ne l'avaient pas touchées.

**Winry :**_Il ne m'aime pas ? C'était prévisible. Il m'a juste prise dans ses bras comme une sœur. On est amis, rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ? ….. alors pourquoi j'ai si mal Ed !? J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est horrible, c'est comme si tu venais de me planter un poignard dans le cœur. Tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi – ma famille, mes amis, mon travail, mon avenir sûr – c'était en vain ? J'ai toujours voulu que tu m'aimes ! Mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché._

Elle se remémora le moment où Rose était arrivée, elle s'était jetée dans les bras du fullmetal et il ne l'avait pas repoussée.

**Winry :**_Ca doit être ça, il l'aime._

**(ah non ! nononononon !!!!)**

Winry était partagée entre l'envie d'éclater en sanglots et celle d'aller éclater Noah. (Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher , c'est surtout grâce à la review de Radiklement**)(mdr, j'aime beaucoup, ça, ça fait vraiment genre Noah éclatée dans le mur… et ed : « bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?).**Elle finit de mettre la table et monta sans un mot chercher Noah.

**Al :** Ed, t'as fais une connerie.

**Ed, ne comprenant pas _(quel idiot ! )_** **(ça, c'est clair, mais enfin c'est kwa ces mecs qui pigent rien aux femmes ! c'est pas si compliqué !) _(Alphonse, l'homme qui comprenait les femmes )_ :** Mais j'ai rien fait !

**Al, d'un air exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel : **ED ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot ! **_(il est d'acc avec moi !)_**

**Ed, d'un air sérieux :** Au fait, je te jure que j'ai pas touché à tes vêtements et puis l'alchimie ne marche plus. Fais moi voir ça.

Il s'approcha d'Alphonse. Leur visage changea direct d'expression quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

**Ed et Al :** Tu as / J'ai grandi !

**Ed :** Et tu parais plus vieux d'un an ou deux ! (je rappelle qu'Al à 13 ans environ à la fin du film au lieu de 17)

**Al :** Tu crois que c'est comme pour mes souvenirs ? Je veux dire, que je retrouve tout ce que j'ai perdu ?

**Ed :** C'est possible. Il faudrait voir ça quand tu auras arrêté de grandir rapidement.

**Al :** Maintenant je suis presque plus grand que toi ! Je vais pouvoir t'appeler petit nii-san !

**Ed, furax :** Commence à courir parce que t'es mort !

Les deux frères Elric se poursuivirent pendant un moment dans la maison, retrouvant un peu de leur enfance passée dans ce jeu. **_(Rose…raaaaah)_** **(détends toi…relaaaax !)**Noah **_(j'en ai marre de me tromper à chaque fois !)_** descendit seule et servi le repas. Ils se mirent à table et Ed demanda où était Winry. Al le regarda avec un regard plein de sous-entendus genre « c'est de ta faute » mais contre toute attente, Ed continua de manger. Al le regarda étonné et monta voir Winry à sa place. Il revint avec elle en la tenant par l'épaule. Ils discutaient de la taille du jeune homme.

**Winry :** Alors vous pensez que c'est comme pour la mémoire….Peut-être oui, je m'y connaît pas trop en alchimie tu sais. Tu dépasses déjà Ed ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu aura ton âge normal !

**Noah :** Son âge normal ?

**Ed :** C'est un peu le double d'Alphonse, ils ont le même prénom, le même âge et le même physique.

**Winry :** Fais attention Al ! Bientôt toutes les filles te courront après !

Noah trouva tout à coup que Winry était trop proche de lui**.(han, la jalouz !)** Elle se dépêcha de servir la mécanicienne pour que celle-ci lâche Alphonse. Elles ne se parlèrent pas de tout le repas alors qu'elles riaient ensemble l'après-midi même, les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère par leurs pitreries.

**Ed :** Al ?

**Al, se retournant :** Oui ?

Al se prit une portion de purée sur le nez**. (mouhahaha, ça me rappelle la cantine XD)** Mais cela ne fit rire personne.**(si, mwa)**

**Al :** Bon bein je vais faire la vaisselle, tu viens nii-san ?

**Ed :** Euh…oui !

**Al, tout bas, à son frère :** Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser se parler entre filles.

Les deux personnes en question montèrent à l'étage et commencèrent à se crêper verbalement le chignon sans que les plongeurs n'entendent exactement leurs paroles.

**(Elles vont se friter la gueule… XD) _(niark niark niark niark Banzai !)_**

**Winry, criant :** Tu le connais à peine ! Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Il a fallu qu'il parte pour que je m'en rendre compte ! Et ça dure depuis au moins 10 ans !

**Noah, violemment :** Et alors ? Il est bien parti ! Je l'ai même cru mort ! Et là il revient miraculeusement, tu crois que je vais te laisser me le prendre ?

**Winry, furieuse :** Il ne peux pas t'aimer en si peu de temps ! C'est pas son genre !

**Rose :** Parce que tu crois qu t'es son genre ? C'est pas parce qu'il t'as prise dans ses bras qu'il t'aime !

**Winry, étonnée :** _Comment le sait-elle ?_

Même s'il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je peux te retourner la remarque !

**Noah :** Il ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras !

**Winry, sarcastique :** Ah bon ? Et quand tu es arrivée l'autre jour ? Il vérifiait que tu n'avais pas d'émetteur dans le dos peut-être ? Je vous ai vu quand je suis descendu, je t'avais entendu sonner.

**Noah :** Le seul qui m'ait prise dans ses bras c'est Edward ! Pas Alphonse !

**Winry, perplexe :** Alphonse !? Mais je te parle de Ed depuis tout à l'heure !

Un ange passa, la gêne était à son apogée**…..(Hhuhuh, j'imagine la maman d'ed et de al passer ac des ptites ailes… mdr)**

Après une ribambelle d'anges, Winry osa faire le premier pas :

**Winry :** Alors depuis le début de l'engueulade…on s'est trompé….

Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse, rendu par Noah qui avait baissé la tête.

**Winry, tendant la main :** Amies ? **(ça reste a voir !! tu n'es qu'un infame clone de rose, Noah !) _(ouais ! anti-rose (fma) powaaaaaaaaaaa)_**

**Noah, souriant franchement en lui prenant la main :** Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse d'Edward ?

**Winry :** Et toi d'Alphonse ?

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les mecs en bas ne comprenaient plus rien, elles se hurlaient dessus, se taisent pendant si longtemps qu'ils avaient cru qu'elles s'étaient entretuées et maintenant elles riaient ? Les femmes étaient d'étranges créatures **_(Ed et Al : AIEUH ! Moi : Ca vous apprendra à penser des trucs pareils ! Nan mais oh !)_**Ils finirent leur travail d'hommes de ménage **_(que j'aime ces mots )_** et montèrent assouvir……leur curiosité **_(bande de pervers(es))_.(petits cochons…..c'est mal….punition du ciel !!!sbaaaaf)**

Winry et Noah dormaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, leur lit côte à côte, l'air paisible. Ils se regardèrent étonnés et partirent se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

_**Le lendemain**_

Le soleil caressait les cheveux blonds de Winry, les faisait miroiter comme de l'or. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au premier jour entier dans ce nouveau monde et ses oreilles découvrirent qu'elle était la première levée. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit et alla voir si tout le monde dormait bien. Alphonse avait vieilli encore un peu pendant la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment plus longs, et son pyjama craquait. Plus aucun doute, il rattrapait son retard de croissance. Elle ouvrit un peu ses volets et referma doucement la porte. La chambre de l'alchimiste fut une épreuve pour elle, dans tous les aspects.

D'abord, il y faisait noir comme dans un four, ensuite le sol était jonché d'objets divers sur lesquels Winry faillit se tuer à plusieurs reprises. C'est donc en maudissant Ed qu'elle ouvrit ses volets bruyamment. Mais le bordélique ne s'était pas réveillé, il dormait même le ventre à l'air. Elle soupira, il ne changerait jamais. Elle s'approcha pour le recouvrir mais une main de fer attrapa son poignet. C'est que Ed avait des réflexes à force d'être en danger ! Mais ils marchaient bizarrement pendant son sommeil. Il avait attraper Winry et lui faisait une technique de combat bizarre où elle avait finit par se retrouver sous lui. Elle essaya de le réveiller sans succès et au moment où elle arrêta de la baffer, il s'effondra sur elle, plongé dans un nouveau rêve. Il avait enfin fini de se battre ! Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop lourd, elle ne pouvait pas sortir du lit **_(je dirais plutôt : heureusement pour elle )_** et appeler « au secours » serait vraiment idiot.

**(T'avais bien raison, j'adore ce passage !!!)**

**Winry :**_Bon et bien, je vais prendre mon mal en patience._ **_(tu parles, tu en rêvais de cette situation oui !)_**

Edward la prit dans ses bras et se retourna, il avait mis ses mains dans le dos de Winry. Elle portait une nuisette pas très longue, s'il continuait à bouger autant, elle allait se retrouver dans une situation encore plus gênante !

**Winry, ironique :** _Tiens c'est moi qui lui sert de couverture maintenant ! Bon, essayons de le réveiller encore une fois._

Elle le secoua, le frappa **_(pov' tit Edward )_** **(l'a po dû le frapper bien fort…) **mais il continuait à la tenir fermement, par la taille. Elle s'écroula encore une fois sur lui, découragée et pestant contre ce bras qu'elle avait fait très résistant.

**Winry :**_Mais j'y pense ! Je peux le démonter ! Et ça le réveillera !_

Mais Winry n'avait pas de chance car l'auteure ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, alors elle fit en sorte qu'Edward enlace Winry plus comme un être humain que comme un oreiller. Il la tenait serrée contre lui et murmurait à son oreille des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle était tétanisée, la joue contre celle du dormeur, ses bras à elle posés sur le lit pendant que ceux d'Edward caressaient son dos.

**Winry :**_Mais quel genre de rêve fait-il ?_ **_(niark niark niark, je suis ptdr intérieurement pendant que j'écris ! Trop forte cette scène !)_(c'est logique, twa tu connais le rêve mdr ! mwa jpeux qu'imaginer…quel petit cochon re-punitio du ciel XD)_ (Winry l'a suffisamment baffé je crois )_**

**Ed, dans un souffle :** Winry ….

Elle s'était violemment redressée en entendant son nom réveillant Ed par la même occasion. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec un air de shouté **_(comme moi le matin)_** et se croyant toujours dans son rêve, pris la mécanicienne dans ses bras et se recoucha avec elle, sur le côté. Il l'enlaçait tendrement.

**(Oh… frissons ! mdr)**

**Winry :**_Putin ! Mais comment je vais faire ! D'un côté j'ai envie de rien faire mais si je fais ça, il va me demander ce que je fais là quand il se réveillera complètement. Et puis zut, faisons le souffrir un peu, niark, jouons le jeu de son rêve_**(j'aime beaucoup le « niark » de Winry XD)**

Edward ?

**Ed, endormi, les yeux fermés :** Moui ?

Elle l'embrassa passionnément **(OO oh my god !!! grand frisson ! XD j'ai l'impression que j'aimerais être Winry loool)** ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Il la lâcha, les yeux comme des balles de golf **_(clin d'œil à Albatros/Spazita)_** et elle en profita pour sortir du lit.

**Winry, de dos, un sourire aux lèvres:** C'était le seul moyen de te réveiller.

**Ed :** Hein ?

Elle descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

A suivre ….

* * *

Niark niark niark je vous coupe l'histoire ici ! **(ça c'est troop vache, je sens que je vais faire un caca nerveux la, pitiiiiééé la suite !!!)**

J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés que moi (surtout vers la fin XD) !

Topie


	3. Chapter 3

**Légende :**_pensée_, action, **_(mes commentaires), _(commentaires de Sushite), didascalies**

**Résumé :**L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Edward et Alphonse soient rentrés, vers la fin du film. Que ce serait-il passé si un passager clandestin s'était embarqué dans l'avion avec eux ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lou, sabine** et **RAZIEL:** Ravie que ça vous plaise , voilà la suite !!!

**Lilou5500 :** la suite de si seulement est publiée mais pour le chapitre 9, faut attendre la fin de semaine voire plus…et dire qu'avec la rentrée je vais poster moins vite, snif c'est démoralisant !

**SG1 FMA DC :** Tu vas voir, c'est pas bon pour Winry dans le 69, ça se voit ! Je suis contente que tu trouve ça toujours aussi bien

**Radiklement :** Al traumatisé ? Ca m'était pas venu à l'esprit, ça l'a pas traumatisé de retrouver la mémoire, ça lui fera bizarre au début, c'est tout. Oui, je suis d'acc avec toi, EdWin c'est le destin ! lol J'ai lu ton chap et j'étais trooop contente !!! En plus ils sont biens long tes chapitres, pas très fréquent ami la longueur compense ! J'ai adoré !

**Matou :** J'espère même pas un rapprochement ou autre, juste qu'elle reste en vie !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Une autre fin, chapitre 3**_

Edward resta encore quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés, il sentait encore le goût des lèvres de Winry sur les siennes, leur chaleur, leur douceur. Il ouvrit la bouche, sa température corporelle ayant augmentée subitement, sa langue avait même gardé le souvenir de celle de Winry **_(Oo…)_** **(re-Oo…)** puis il se leva d'un bond, monté sur ressort, son cerveau était en mode bug/repeat.

**Ed :**_Winry m'a embrassé… Winry m'a embrassé… Winry m'a embrassé… Winry m'a embrassé… etc_

Il dévala les escaliers ne 4ème vitesse, manquant de réveiller toute la maisonnée par la même occasion. Il s'en foutait, Winry lui devait des explications. Il la trouva en train de faire des toasts, comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, intérieurement, elle s'était un peu évanouie.

**Winry :**_J'ai osé l'embrasser mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis folle ! Que va-t-il dire ? En plus la dernière fois il a dit à Al qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il…il est descendu, kyaaa ! tombe dans les pommes mentalement_ **_(après la claque mentale, l'évanouissement)_(beaucoup de chose se passent mentalement dans cette fic !)**

**Ed, l'appelant :** Winry !

Elle ne se retourna pas, à la fois blanche de peur et rouge de honte **_(normale quoi ) _(ça doit faire genre « double-face » lol)**, continuant à mettre un toast dans chaque assiette et au moment où elle posa le dernier, Ed se colla contre son dos en lui enlaçant la taille **_(Sushite doit avoir des frissons mortels là lol) _(c'est clair !Tu veux me faire crever ou kwa ?)** **_(bah non sinon tu commentera plus mes fics et je saurai jamais la fin des tiennes mais ça m'amuse de t'éprouver !)_****(alala… vilaine sadique enfin j'adoreeee ça !) _(--' t'es un peu maso sur les bords toi, non ?)_ (mwa ? jamaaaiiis ! lol mais j'adore rigoler et frissoner mdr !) **et il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule**.(frissons ON mdr)** Si la mécanicienne avait tenue quelque chose dans ses mains, ce quelque chose serrait tombé par terre tant elle était surprise du geste de Ed.

**Ed, murmurant :** Chacun son tour Win ! Mais je voudrais quand même savoir qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ! Je me réveille en train de t'embrasser, avoue que c'est étrange !

**Winry :** Je…heu…Tu m'as attrapé dans ton rêve et…heu…j'ai pas pu me relever, alors...heu...voilà ! **(mais oui… et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !) _(moi aussi j'adore cette expression, elle est très utilisée dans les fics )_(c'est clair ! sacré Milka, tu nous feras toujours baver !)**

**Ed : **A quoi tu pensais en essayant ça !

**Winry :** Et bien tu ….tu disais mon nom dans ton sommeil…

**Ed :** Oh…alors quand tu t'es levée une première fois…

**Winry, baissant la tête :** C'était pas un rêve…

Ils étaient rouges de honte et confus. Le fullmetal s'écarta en douceur de Winry mais il avait gardé ses mains sur ses hanches assez longtemps pour que :

**Al :** Trop mignon Ed ! Je te savais pas si câlin avec Winry ! **(mouhahaha ! des fois j'aimerais être Al, je suis sadique XD)**

Ils sursautèrent façon manga, surtout Ed qui lâcha immédiatement Winry, complètement furax que son frère les ait vu comme ça. Il avait d'ailleurs encore grandi, son pyjama, caquant à chaque pas, ses manches arrivant aux coudes et son pantalon aux mollets. L'alchimiste d'acier s'approcha de son petit (grand ) frère qui le dépassait maintenant d'une tête, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

**Ed :** C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Eh !!!! Mais t'es trop grand !

**Al :** Nan, c'est toi qui es trop petit.

**Ed :** Répète un peu pour voir !

**(Hahaha ! Ed est de nouveau le plus petit ! SBAF !)**

Al éclata de rire, son frère était si facilement irritable ! **(ça, c'est sûr, j'en ai encore mal mdr)**

**Al, prenant une pomme dans sa main :** Alors comme ça avec Winry, vous avez enfin arrêté de vous tourner autour ! C'est pas trop tôt !

**Ed :** Al, arrête avec ça !

**Al, lui lançant la pomme :** Tiens, chante maintenant ! Que je vois ça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver ! **_(cf l'expression de Radiklement) _(chanter la pomme , trop fort XD)**

**Ed, outré :** Al !

**Ed, tirant un peu sur la chemise de son frère :** Faut vraiment te racheter des vêtements, toi !

**Al :** Oui. Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre quand même, en à peine un jour, je me retrouve avec le physique que j'aurais dû avoir, un physique que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est assez troublant, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas vraiment mon corps et en même temps, si.

**Ed :** Ca passera, j'espère juste que ton âme ne se détachera plus. Bon, pour en revenir aux vêtements…

**Winry, s'avançant ver eux et voulant se venger un peu de Al:** Il pourrait y aller avec Noah.

**Al, sentant le piège :** Oui, pour que tu puisse rester toute seule avec Ed et que vous vous embrassiez tout l'aprem !** (mais oui, donne leur des idées …lol)**

**Winry, détournant les yeux :** Non, en fait c'était juste pour que tu passe un peu de temps avec elle, je sui sure que vous vous entendez TRES bien.

La discussion allait bon train, les commentaires fusaient, pleins de sous-entendus et Al commençait à perdre du terrain mais, comme un ange venant à son secours, une Noah ensommeillée descendit doucement les escaliers, se frottant les yeux sous sa tignasse emmêlée.

**Noah :** Al ?

**Al :** Oui ?

**Noah :** Tu…tu es mort dans mes bras…ce n'est pas…

**Ed :** C'est…en rapport avec le truc que t'as vu, l'alchimie. En fait, Alphonse et Al sont en quelque sorte des doubles et c'est pour ça qu'il lui ressemble.

**Noah :** Mais hier…

**Al :** En fait, ma mémoire est revenue quand j'ai passé la porte, il fallait bien que les années perdues le fassent aussi. Tu es toute pâle Noah, ça va ?

Il s'avança vers elle, lui prenant les mains pour la réveiller un peu. Le choc était trop grand, un mort qui ressuscite ! Et qui s'approche d'elle ! Il était pleins de pensées bienveillantes envers elle, le les percevaient par ses mains en contact mais elle l'émotion et la surprise firent qu'elle s'effondra dans ses bras et il dû la porter jusqu'à son lit, sa mince chemise de nuit flottant sur ses bras (à lui). Il arborait une mine soucieuse, les sourcils froncés, vérifiant qu'elle respirait presque à chaque marche de l'escalier.

Winry était agenouillée auprès d'elle. Al essaya de parler mais elle le devança, lui disant que Noah allait bien, qu'elle allait s'en remettre.

**Ed :** Bon et bien…je vais rester avec elle. Winry a ses pièces d'automail à acheter et toi Al, tes vêtements, prends dans ceux de …

**Al :** Oui nii-san, mais pourquoi en racheter d'autre si c'est mon double ?

**Ed :** Il y a des différences, tu es un peu plus grand que lui au final.

Winry et Alphonse partirent en promettant de rentrer avant la nuit. Ed, quant à lui, veilla longtemps la jeune fille au pouvoir étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, totalement déboussolée. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

**Ed :** Tu aimais l'autre Alphonse n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble.

**Noah :** Il était si gentil avec moi, malgré sa santé, il prenait le temps de s'occuper des autres.

**Ed :** Je comprends…et ça t'a fait retomber amoureuse mais du petit Al.

**Noah :** C'est un peu bizarre. Il lui ressemblait tellement mais en même temps je le voyais si jeune que je me disais que c'était mal et puis ce matin, j'ai vu sa véritable apparence, ça m'a fait peur…Edward, tu sais….je sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais Winry ….

**(noooon, ne dis rien ! il faut qu'elle le lui avoue par ses propres moyens !)**

Alphonse tourna sur lui-même, faisant admirer à son amie ses nouveaux vêtements. Celle-ci sourie et l'entraîna vers une boutique vendant des pièces de métal. Elle y entra la première mais le vendeur lui annonça qu'elle s'était trompée de boutique. Alphonse entra à sa suite, et cette fois-ci, le vendeur s'aborda précipitamment avec un grand sourire, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

**Al, avec un sourire gêné :** Oh mais je n'y connais rien en ferrailles ! Je l'accompagne juste !

Le vendeur se retourna tout étonné devant une mécanicienne en colère.

**Winry, en colère :** C'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'y connais rien en mécanique ! Est-ce que vous avez des …..

Elle partie dans une longue énumération de pièces aux noms étranges et compliqués pour Al, l'alchimie était beaucoup plus simple ! Le vendeur avait pris un air très gêné (--') au début qui se transforma en sérieux et professionnalisme devant une connaisseuse hors paire.

**Le vendeur :** Je devrais avoir une grande partie des pièces dans la réserve, pour les câbles que vous m'avez demandés, revenez demain, je vais les commander. Jeune homme, venez m'aider s'il vous plait, à mon âge, porter autant d'objets n'est pas très bon pour le dos ! **Se retournant vers Winry : **Ravi d'avoir affaire à une professionnelle mademoiselle, et excusez ma première attitude s'il vous plait.

**Winry, souriant :** Il faut bien que je le fasse si je veux faire souvent affaire avec vous ! Je serais bientôt votre meilleure cliente ! **(et toc !)**

A peine 10 minutes de marche après, Al était beaucoup moins joyeux qu'en entrant dans le magasin. Il croulait littéralement sous le poids de diverses pièces métalliques.

**Al :** Winry attends ! Faisons une pose ! Je n'en peux plus !

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, Al soupirant sa joie de bouger ses épaules dans un vêtement adapté. Un pommier leur faisait de l'ombre.

**Winry, regardant l'arbre :** Pourquoi tu lui a demandé de chanter une pomme dans la main ce matin ?

**Al :** Parce qu'il t'aime, c'est une vieille expression, « chanter la pomme », ça veut dire « flirter ».

Winry piqua un fard monstre, baissa la tête mais continua à parler doucement :

**Winry :** Il ne m'aime pas, il l'a dit hier. **(mais y'a que twa pour croire ça ! Il t'aimeuuuh) _(meuuuuuh !) _(Vive les vaches XD meu-meu-meu ! le rap des vachesmais Arakawa-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?)**

**Al :** Allons ! Il a dit ça pour que je me taise ! En parlant d'hier, on a eu peur de vous retrouver mortes après vos hurlements en haut, pourquoi vous vous disputiez ?

**Winry, souriant :** Elle croyait que j'avais des vues sur toi, elle était jalouse.

**Al, se redressant soudainement :** SUR MOI ?

**Winry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :** Oui, je pense qu'elle aimait déjà l'autre Alphonse…Dis moi, tu la trouve comment Noah ?

**Al :** Bah…euh…jolie, gentille, fragile, ça me donne envie de la protéger. **Il prit un air rêveur :** Et puis quand je la regarde, j'ai envie d'être plus fort pour la protéger. C'est la première personne de ce monde avec qui j'ai eu un bon contact, elle me rappelle beaucoup Rose, qui a énormément souffert elle aussi. Et puis…

**Winry :** Toi, tu es en train de tomber amoureux !

**Al, tournant la tête, boudeur :** Pas du tout !

**Winry :** Tu fais comme Ed, tu dis ça pour que j'arrête.

**Al :** Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça !

Elle prit les sacs et les posa sur les genoux d'Al. Après un « en route » moqueur, la jeune fille blonde lui énuméra les différentes raisons : ses rougeurs subites, le fait qu'elle était très jolie, la manière dont il parlait d'elle, les similitudes entre mondes …. Il la coupa, il en avait assez entendu, ses joues auraient pu faire de bonnes plaques chauffantes !

Winry entra, toute joyeuse, criant un « C'est nous ! », suivie d'une ex-armure un peu moins expansif. Noah faisait la cuisine, elle était remise de son choc car la vue d'Alphonse n'eut pour effet que de la faire rougir. Il la trouvait craquante comme ça. Allez hop, deux qui rougissent ! La situation sauta aux yeux du rougisseur**_ (j'invente des mots si je veux, na !)_(je me disais bien que je connaissais pas ce mot !)**en question :

**Al :**_Je fais exactement pareil que mon frère ! On rougit mais rien n'avance. Merde. Il fat que je fasse quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour que lui avance avec Winry !_

Il se promit de parler à Noah, après le repas qui se passa d'ailleurs relativement bien, Winry raconta la scène dans la boutique de ferrailles mais aussi les nombreux essayages de Al, une heure entière pour choisir entre deux modèles de pantalons, il avait fini par prendre les deux. Au moment de faire la vaisselle, Edward se précipita dans la cuisine avec les assiettes, à la surprise de tous, et revint avec le fameux tablier rose qu'il noua autour de la taille de son frère avec un « chacun son tour » assez narquois. Il faudra qu'il attende un peu pour parler à Noah.

La gitane était montée en compagnie de Winry et avait fermée la chambre à clé. Edward, trop curieux avait collé son oreille contre la porte mais les seules choses qu'il avait entendues étaient des bruissements de vêtements, des mains qui battaient le rythme et des pas sur le sol à faire trembler les murs. Lorsque son œil s'aventura vers la serrure, celle-ci vint à lui, le faisant tomber **_(Ed pas l'œil ! lol)_** **(ahhh, mon œil, rattrappez le il roule !)_(éclate de rire et se roule par terre oh tiens un œil !) _(mais chope le ! il va tomber dans l'escalier ! olalala, mdr tu crois qu'un œil ça rebondit ?XD)** Noah le sermonna violement comme quoi à son page, c'était pervers de regarder par la serrure de la chambre des filles, qu'il devrait avoir honte. Winry jeta un petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il allait bien et rentra vite dans la chambre, Ed ne put apercevoir que son visage. Après cette engueulade, il repartit bougon dans sa chambre bosser un peu sur ses fusées, Al le rejoignit peu après. La dernière commande venait d'être remplie, ils s'ennuyaient ferme.

**Ed :** Au moins Winry s'ennuiera pas avec ses automails, j'en aurais besoin toute ma vie…

**Al :** On devrait lui faire son atelier non ? Tu t'occuperas de la faire connaître aussi.

**Ed, las :** Ouais…pfff allez viens on va lui faire !

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des filles, la robe blanche de Noah virevoltait sur ses chevilles, ses bracelets tintaient, ses mais battaient le rythme et elle dansait, elle dansait avec le cœur, pour l'Alphonse mort dans ses bras. C'était la danse qu'elle danserait pour son enterrement. Et elle voulait que Winry danse avec elle, à deux c'était encore plus beau, surtout que leur physique était très contrastés, cheveux bruns contre blonds, peau claire contre mat, robe blanche contre robe noire, que portait Winry. Elle était droite, cintrée à la taille, légère, un peu dans le même style que la blanche.

**Noah :** A toi !

Ses cheveux détachés, Winry ferma les yeux un court instant et entama la danse. Elle ne dansait pas trop mal, avec moins de souplesse que son amie mais avec autant de grâce et d'émotions. Elle dansait pour Alphonse mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, une sorte d'adieu à tout le monde, tout son ancien monde, Pinako, Riza, ses amies, son chien, la famille Hugues…tant de personnes si chères à son coeur ! Elle avait envie de pleurer, sa danse se fit plus rythmé, plus dure sur le sol.

**Noah :** Voilà c'est ça ! Mets-y ton coeur !

Winry ferma les yeux, elle ne pensait plus vraiment aux pas qu'elle répétait depuis plusieurs heures, elle n'entendait même plus les paroles alentours. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de chasser sa souffrance par ses pieds, dans le sol, en le frappant en rythme.

Noah arrêta de frapper dans ses mains et Winry sortit de sa « transe ».

**Noah :** J'ai vu ce que tu « rêvais » en quelque sorte. Ils te manquent tous beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

**Winry :** Oui…

La paria lui prit les mains et sentit une émotion, non une pensée comme elle s'y attendait. Cette émotion la submergea. C'était l'amour. Les mots « Je t'aime Ed » **(frissooooons lol) **résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle brisa le contact. Comme elle enviait Winry de les connaître autant !

Il faisait trop chaud dans cette pièce, elles avaient dansé à en avoir les pieds en sang, elles suaient, les robes collaient à leur peau moite. Une bonne douche ! **(ça sent la scène HOT !) _(ah bon ?)_(Mais, oui, je flaire la sueur XD) _(XD)_(Sushite, prochaine rivale de Den et black Hayate, jvais les battre avec mon super-flair mdrrr) _(déjà que Sushite ca fait poisson (sans t'offenser) en plus tu mixe ça avec un chien…lol)_**Voilà la seule pensée occupant leurs esprits ! Une course s'engagea entre les deux, laquelle arriverait la première à la salle de bain, Winry ou Noah ? Alphonse sortait de sa chambre au moment où elles courraient vers la pièce tant désirée, Winry poussa sa concurrente dans les bras du jeune homme et ferma la porte de la pièce d'eau, de l'intérieur.

Noah était collée contre Al, le cœur battant, le rouge aux joues. Ce rouge s'accentuait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle captait les pensées de l'ancien alchimiste. C'étaient des pensées…pas très conformes, un peu censurées on va dire. Et la principale concernée les entendait comme s'il les prononçait à haute voix. Sa robe lui faisait de l'effet apparemment ! Mais trop ! Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, regrettant un peu la sensation de sécurité de ses bras, pour retourner dans sa chambre. Un sourire diabolique fleurit sur ses lèves quand elle vit que Winry n'avait pas pris de serviette no de vêtements de rechange. Elle attendit donc que le bruit de l'eau s'arrête pour pendre une petite serviette à la poignée et pour aller chercher Edward. Elle le fit patienter dans le couloir, prétextant chercher quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir. C'est pourquoi, quand Winry entrouvrit la porte pour demander une serviette de bain, c'est Edward, le plus proche, qui la lui donna. Elle croyait avoir affaire à Noah, d'où les mots qu'elle prononça, pendant qu'elle arrangeait ses cheveux :

**Winry :** J'ai gagné mais quand même, t'aurais pu me passer une serviette plus grande ! Imagine qu'un mec …

Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un fulllmetal gêné mais craquant comme tout . La serviette en question lui arrivait à mi-cuisse à peine. Noah avait fermé la porte à clé, ce qui l'obligea à passer un trèèèèès long moment avec Ed, et surtout avec une serviette microscopique **_(pas taper !!!! on parlait pas de toi Ed mais de la serviette !) _(T'inquiète il est trop occupé à saigner du nez !).**

**Ed :** Euh...vous faisiez quoi dans la chambre.

**Winry :** On préparait quelque chose pour l'enterrement de demain.

**Ed :** Ben vous faisiez du bruit en tout cas.

Winry commença à grelotter et à frapper à grand coups de poings sur la porte **_(faute de clé à molette ). _**

**Noah, à travers la porte :** Demande à Ed de te réchauffer ! **(OO oh !)**

Un ange passa après cette remarque. Le concerné, percuta en retard et mis sa veste sur les épaules de Winry, il boutonna quelques boutons, il arrangea le col, ses doigts touchant la peau de celle qu'il aimait. Ils se regardèrent intensément. **(FRISSOOOONS !!! one more time XD) **Edward rangea ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches de pantalon.

**Ed :**_Putain pourquoi je tremble moi ?!_ **(hohoho, devine) _(manquerait plus que le nez) _(Prépare le coton…ça va saigner XD) _(Ca va saigner…ca fait très la pub pour orangina rouge )_(« Mais pourkwa est-il si méchant ?mdrrrr) _(J'ai failli le mettre XD, j'adore cette pub)_**

Bon et bien, j'y vais, j'ai du pain sur la planche pour monter ton atelier Win, à plus !

Noah ouvrit la porte à une Winry troublée qui entra et se changea la tête ailleurs. Il était déjà tard, elles descendirent donc faire à manger, un plat bien réchauffant par cette soirée plus froide que les autres : une bonne soupe ! **_(niam !)._**

Vers minuit, chacun était dans son lit, Edward dormant tranquillement sous ses couvertures, tout comme Rose, Winry rêvant le manteau de son alchimiste serré contre elle pour avoir son odeur, et enfin Alphonse lisant un bookin sur les fusées avec une petite lampe à pétrole, il fallait bien qu'il rattrape son retard !

C'est cette heure que le groupe de militaires renégats du parti nazi choisirent pour ce venger de ceux qui avaient causé la mort de leur chef _**(la blonde qui meurt à la fin)**_…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

Je l'ai presque écris en 2 fois, il est plus long que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Topie


End file.
